laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton series
The Professor Layton (レイトン教授 Reiton Kyouju) series is a series of puzzle/adventure video games for the Nintendo DS and 3DS centered around Professor Hershel Layton and his apprentice, Luke Triton. They were created by LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino with the help of puzzle master Akira Tago, and are developed and published by LEVEL-5 in Japan. The games are localized for the other regions by Nintendo. So far, the Professor Layton series includes six main games, divided in two trilogies, and a few spin-offs. The series also has mangas, novels, and a single movie. The series is now being continued as simply the Layton series, starting with Lady Layton. The Professor Layton series has been very well received, selling over 15.5 million copies worldwide . It is the best selling franchise of LEVEL-5, and one of the most popular Nintendo DS game series overall. Games Original trilogy ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' The late Baron Augustus Reinhold had recently passed away, leaving only a single message as his will. Somewhere in the village, he has hid his greatest family treasure, the Golden Apple, and whoever finds it will inherit his entire fortune. As Professor Layton and Luke make their way through the curious village of St. Mystere, they uncover the secrets of the seemingly quaint little place. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' Professor Layton gets an urgent call from his former teacher, Dr. Andrew Schrader but, when the Professor finds him, he is lying dead in his study with pieces of torn photograph in his hand. The only clue he finds is a used ticket for the luxurious Molentary Express. He sets out to find the person who killed Dr. Schrader and also stole the Elysian Box, the artifact that the game is set around and the item that Dr. Schrader was researching before his death. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' Professor Layton and Luke receive a mysterious letter supposedly from a grown-up Luke from 10 years into the future. The duo is told to go to Midland Road Clock Shop, where they enter a complete new world. Prequel trilogy ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' Professor Layton receives a letter from an old friend telling about the myth of a Specter that acts on command of a mysterious flute. He decides to investigate this case with his new assistant Emmy and go to Misthallery, home of his old friend Clark Triton. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' Professor Layton and co. head to Monte d'Or to find the Masked Gentleman, an unknown person who uses the Mask of Chaos, which is said to have the ability to grant wishes to whoever wears it, to make evil, like turning people into stone or make them float in the air. They solve several mysteries as they meet Professor Layton's friend Angela and her husband Henry Ledore. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' The final game of the second trilogy. It revolves around the ancient "Super Civilization" Azran. The game marks the final appearances of Professor Layton and Emmy Altava Layton's Mystery Journey ''Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy'' The story follows the daughter of Professor Layton, as she solves mysteries in London. Spin-offs ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' Professor Layton, Luke Triton, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey find themselves in Labyrinthia, located in another dimension. They must solve all kinds of mysteries, battle or reunite with each other to return back, including one about a mysterious girl named Espella accused of witchcraft, and the Storyteller, a man who makes everything he writes become reality. ''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room'' ''Professor Layton Royale'' ''Professor Layton and the Mansion of the Deathly Mirror'' Professor Layton, Luke and a plethora of other high-class citizens (including Inspector Chelmey) are invited to an auction of a mirror that is said to bring death upon those that look into it. The auction is hosted by Murdoch. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Murdoch's Butler, Randy. ''Professor Layton and the Phantom Thieves'' Movies ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' Professor Layton gets an invitation from one of his old students, Janice Quatlane, who needs his help with the "strange things" that have been happening. He and Luke attend Janice's opera while Emmy remains in London to search for the young girls that had gone missing recently. Television ''Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files'' Books Artwork ''The Secrets of Professor Layton: Series Trilogy Official Fanbook'' ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Art Works'' ''The World of Professor Layton: Official Fanbook'' Manga ''Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery'' ''Professor Layton and the Wandering Castle'' ''Professor Layton and the Phantom Deity'' ''Professor Layton and the Forest of Illusion'' Chronology This is the current in-universe chronology of the series: #''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' #''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' (movie) #''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' #''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' #''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' #''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' #''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (spin-off) #''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' #''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room'' (spin-off) #''Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy'' / Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files (anime) The exact chronology of the other games and the books is unknown. See Also * Information for Parents References de:Professor Layton (Spiele) es:Serie Profesor Layton fr:Professeur Layton (série) it:Serie del Professor Layton nl:Professor Layton serie Category:Professor Layton Wiki Category:Professor Layton series